Naruto: A Saiyan In Konoha
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: A Remake/Redesign of A Hidden Seal, Same basic idea Naruto becomes a Saiyan with a shiny set of Gohan's memories. What is Naruto going to do with his new skills this new Bloodline ... why kick arse every which way he can. Parings Undecided
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Anime, Games or movies that his powers come from.

Rating: Mature

Information: This is the story that will be replacing a Hidden Seal hope you all enjoy it.

Prologue

It had been flying through space for hundreds of thousands of years, the final of Doctor Gero's experiments it was a computer with a Nano-Cluster for genetic integration, the idea was for a dozen of these to be sent out across the universe where they would find hosts integrate the individual with stored Saiyan DNA creating a copy of the Saiyan which would then be controlled by the controller burrowing into the individuals brain.

Of the seventeen that were launched only one remained it propulsion damaged and had been rocketing through the universe for millennia only surviving by pure blind luck, and as lady luck would have it the craft was finally entering a planet's atmosphere its long journey soon to be over and the fate of that world forever changed.

To the humans on the ground the small ship looked like a huge flaming Jutsu passing across Nami no Kunai and entering Hi no Kunai heading on an almost direct course for Konohagakure no Sato.

Uzumaki Naruto unknowing Junchiriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune rolled onto his back breathing deeply but with a triumphant grin on his adolescent face, why you may ask well the why was simple it was the afterglow of a job well done.

He was a Ninja Academy Trainee who had earlier in the day failed the final exams for the third time, Mizuki one of his teachers someone he normally wouldn't trust as far as he could throw the Hokage monument had offered a special practical exam for just enough extra credit to pass.

He had to prove he had what it took to be a Shinobi of Konoha by infiltrating one of the most well guarded places in the entire Village the Hokage 'Fire' Tower and procure one of the information Scrolls, Mizuki had 'Suggested' that "The more Valuable the Scroll the better the mark, and there is nothing more valuable than the scroll of Seals, because such a caring teacher ill even give you these floor plans"

The whole thing had the hair on the back of his neck but for the first time in five years he had ignored his instincts due to the pure excitement of the chance to pass.

The infiltration had gone without a hitch, procuring the scroll even better; his escape had reached a slight snag when the old man interrupted but finally showing his Oiroke no Jutsu and he was home free.

So here he was now tired but recovering from training himself ragged but succeeding in learning the Kage Bunshin a 'Jounin' level variation of the Clone Jutsu.

He was going to stand up when the silence was interrupted by a deafening explosion and a wave of intense heat followed by pain as something lifted him up and blasted him through two trees before leaving him impaled in a third, his eyes blurred with pain lifted to see a strange spike like device resembling a stalactite of pure silver metal a huge trench and a smouldering lump of burning metal a hundred feet in front of him resting in a truly huge crater.

Coughing up a small amount of blood the preteen groaned while looked down at the spike impaling him slightly amazed at the lack of pain just a spreading numbness ... no not numbness a spreading cold like laying on a cold surface.

Moving slowly, sluggishly Naruto moved to grasp the spike before pulling his hands away confused as he felt the strange chill envelope the palms of his hands and start to spread over his fingers, eyes widening in shocked, panic inducing horror as the mental the 'Liquid' meta; slowly encapsulated his fingers

Becoming frantic Naruto tried to pull, rub and scratch the liquid metal off but only succeeding in spreading it further, feeling it creeping up his chest and down his legs his movements becoming more and more frantic by the second his horrified scream erupting from his mouth before it was interrupted by sudden gurgling and terrified mumbling.

One final muffled scream of terror and everything went dark.

---- ---- ----

Just a Short Intro this has lodged onto my Muse and won't let go for hell or high water.

Ok I want to make some things clear; I have no intention of depowering the Saiyans Naruto can quite literally power up and beat on anyone and everyone for awhile nothing short of a Kage will slow him down for awhile and then not even that.

But just because he can, doesn't mean he will, he Naruto will want to act what he perceives as Baddass he did in the Manga if not exactly succeeding that often, the different now? I'll put it this way ... SuperSaiyan 2 Gohan before Cell reverts to Imperfect.

He doesn't think or even try to act Baddass ... he just is lol Naru-Chan is going to act quite like that

Ok Quick Power level Chart just for the Fun of it slightly tweaked to factor in Chakra, In this Ki or Energy is just Chakra 'Physical-Chi-Energy mixed with Mental-Mana-Energy' people of the Naruto world evolved the ability to create Chakra naturally but they never discovered how to tap Reiki.

The closest I would think would be Orochimaru and his Body swapping Jutsu but that more 'outside' manipulation than focusing, the Cursed Seal might add a tiny bit of Reiki that could help explain the boost in power.

Anyway to make Ki you add 'Spiritual-Reiki-Energy' to Chakra in equal amounts most Ninja if they learn how will have very little Ki to start with due to lack of Reiki XD

Oh im counting Sage Chakra a bit like a Ki infusion Enhancement wise XD

Naruto Human

Base Strength – 17

Chakra Capacity – 1,200

Naruto Saiyan

Base Strength – 96

Ki Enhanced – 270

Chakra Capacity – 1,200

Iruka

Base Strength - 33

Chakra Capacity – 87

Kakashi

Base Strength - 47

Chakra Capacity – 147

Sarutobi

Base Strength – 79

Chakra Capacity – 372

Jiraiya

Base Strength – 86

Hermit Mode – 390

Chakra Capacity – 412


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Anime, Games or movies that his powers come from.

Rating: Mature

Parings: Undecided

Chapter 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a man who often panicked he had experienced far too much to be panicked easily so when it became known that the Forbidden Scroll was missing he had organised a token search party and retired with his trusted ANBU to watch what was happening with the help of his Crystal Ball.

It didn't take long to ascertain the situation thanks to old skills in lip reading; it wasn't the first time a low ranked Nin had been tricked by the people they trust into stealing something the Raijin being top of the list and finding out who was just as easy, one of his instructors.

Which one was unknown but he truly hoped it wasn't Iruka; Naruto didn't much care for Mizuki so his possible betrayal wouldn't hurt half as much as if the traitor really was Iruka.

Nodding his head to the Neko masked ANBU "Go, observe, only interfere if you deem it necessary" and with hardly a sound the masked Ninja vanished to do her duty, Sarutobi and the small group stayed to watch the events unfold with varying degrees of astonished pride.

Pride which quickly switched to shocked horror as the meteor crashed into the ground before the Crystal failed and cracked.

Now that was a reason Sarutobi Hiruzen panicked

---- ---- ----

His mind was muddled memories thoughts and feelings and jumbled images of worlds far, far away and beings of imposable power; he could vaguely feel someone shaking him and a familiar voice whose words failed to process.

Despite the mess his mind was he felt straggly at peace as if knowing whatever was happening he could deal with it, opening his eyes his vision was bleary and unfocused but he could make out basic shapes.

The green and blue figure above him seemed to sigh in relief seconds before another voice joined the first one, and it seemed the second voice startled the first and he moved away towards the new figure also green and blue, although this one was topped with a small bit of silvery white.

Closing his eyes he revelled in the strange foggy warmth that seemed to permeate his body, sinking deeper into that warmth as there wasn't anything of particular importance that needed his attention although the odd shapes that he seemed to see with his eyes closed were somewhat disconcerting.

No not shapes he realised letters and numbers, words something about native and foreign memory suppression and digitalisation 87 Percent, and something about Saiyan Genetic Integration 7 Percent.

Strange words but nothing that needed his immediate attention so back to that lovely fuzziness, or he would have if something a familiar feeling like chills down the back of his neck or the hairs on his body standing on end a weak sense of flight or fight only there were spikes where it wasn't such a 'weak' sensation.

There were also sharp 'clangs' for loss of a better word like pots and pans hitting the floor ... no this was sharper like metal bouncing of off metal, clashing metal? Ah Kunai but why Kunai would be clashing he had no idea not the inclination to find out back to the fuzziness.

Oh a new sound a light buzzing like a when you throw Shuriken but lower as if it were one of the supersized Fuuma variety, he was going to ignore that as well but the symbol no words that were there even when his eyes were closed were flashing red as if to attract his attention.

Native and foreign memory suppression and digitalisation 100 Percent Initialising, his body tensed up as his muscles locked into place, his mind became Crystal clear everything as in a millisecond the entire memory of eleven year old Son Gohan integrated into his mind, a millisecond later his own memories followed suite only 'Far' clearer.

While it was like he had lived Gohan's life his own memories were a hundred times clearer he remembered everything, things he never remembered before like his mothers adoring angelic face framed with sweat ridden red hair.

His farther the very man he respected the most in all the world and how sorry he was at what he had to do to him ... and the Kyuubi, god the fucking Kyuubi.

But right now that was hardly important, his new memories and with his own clearer he realised easily he had been tricked by Mizuki and that he and Iruka were fighting, his closed eyes narrowed dangerously looking deep into his core he found the three sources of energy two of which were already being combined and stored he with a little effort redirected his almost nonexistent Reiki into the mix and silently smirked briefly as the blue mix of energies began to lighted slightly.

Mentally slowing the flow of Chi and Mana he worked to average them to his Reiki , it would take a hell of a lot longer to restore his reserves but he would prefer a little Ki to truckloads of Chakra just for the Physical enhancement Ki gave him, No chance for any Ki blasts though.

Just having a steady flow of Ki will be enough.

---- ---- ----

She hadn't known what she would find when she arrived after the meteor had crashed in the area her blond haired target was she had momentarily frozen eyes widening in shocked amazement, that quickly passed and she triple timed it to the area.

What greeted Uzuki Yugao was anything but what she expected, her target Uzumaki Naruto laying seemingly catatonic by a tree while his two Chuunin instructors battled in the area, Iruka looked only slightly worse off even with having to safeguard Naruto he was holding his own.

Mizuki was apparently a naturally dirty fighter sprouting off about the Kyuubi, the Scroll and Power.

She would have to put in a good word with the Jounin Examination Board he showed the potential with a bit more training to meet the requirements, he thinks on his feet and if this was any indication could keep a cool head in a crisis.

The approach of five very familiar Chakra signatures had her blink slightly before she believed she could understand their reasons, the Hokage had a soft spot for the Uzumaki youth so she shouldn't have been so surprised he would come after the meteor had struck.

Her fellow squad mates lined up along her right while the Hokage positioned himself to her left eyes locking onto Naruto then flicking to the battling duo "Sit rep" he barked out quietly.

"Uzumaki is mostly unharmed conscious with a possible concussion, nothing that his healing factor won't deal with in a few minutes; Mizuki is the traitor planning on using Uzumaki-San as a Scapegoat before leaving the village with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, Iruka arrived first and immediately went to Uzumaki's aid but was unsuccessful in rousing him before he was interrupted by Mizuki"

"Mizuki then boasted about tricking and I quote 'The Demon' and tried to convince Iruka to join him and kill Naruto ... Iruka refused without any consideration, Mizuki then attacked attempting to distract and Iruka with repeat attacks on Naruto, all of which Iruka successfully thwarted, Current Event"

Any more was interrupted by Hiruzen as his eyes sharpened on Naruto and they watched as Naruto Tensed for a few seconds before breathing deeply for a few more but with angrily narrowed eyes, as the Blond preteen slowly started to stand Sarutobi couldn't help but comment.

"It would appear Naruto-Kun has regained his senses, and he looks a little upset with the situation" and indeed he did the Human with progressively more Saiyan DNA was standing glaring at Mizuki as the two Chuunin's fought, Mouse one of the ANBU looked briefly at the Sandaime Hokage and said quietly.

"I was lead to believe that Uzumaki-Kun was Sold low Gennin level in everything but the Clone Jutsu, and yet he is tracking two Chuunin with the ease of an experienced Chuunin possibly Jounin, His Chakra also fees different sharper than it should be"

Hiruzen nodded three times while looking at Naruto a little closer his eyes widening slightly with slight suspicion "Indeed if you look I am quite positive Naruto has lost quite a bit of baby fat, also its faint but his whisker marks have faded slightly and his hair seems to be slightly longer, perhaps there is more going on than we know, but I have faith he will be fine behind his pranks and boisterous attitude burns a Will of fire of an intensity not unlike my former Successor"

The battle between the two Chuunin was reaching a plateau Mizuki better prepared and fighting dirty was slowly overwhelming the other Chuunin, Naruto was going to act but as the two oblivious Ninja were heading his way he might as well as take advantage of the situation.

Crouching in preparation as Mizuki chased after Iruka flinging the occasional small arms while spinning his oversized Shuriken like a buzz saw menacingly with a demented grin on his face.

'Wait for it, wait for it ... now!'

Mizuki literally didn't know what hit him; first there was a sharp pain in his wrist and Naruto's sandal clad foot impacted in a vicious snap kick sending his Large Shuriken spinning out of his grasp then a strong grip on the same stinging wrist before a flash of orange and a foot blurred into his vision then pain.

Naruto pivoted and fell into a slow summersault and seemed to glide down to the ground and landing next to the panting Iruka who started after Mizuki with a shocked eyes and a gaping mouth "W, what, Naruto you're ok thank Kami you were pretty out of it when I found you earlier"

The smile Naruto flashed Iruka was alike but distinctly not his huge foxy grin, eyes partly closed with his hand scratching the back of his head Naruto unknowingly initiated his first Son Grin "He he Sorry Iruka-Sensei though I was really out of it wasn't I, I blame it on the Fuzziness"

The sound of sharp metallic objects cutting through the air and a scream of "You god damn Demon" cut the peace as Mizuki regained his wits and rained down a hail of Kunai at the two, The Blond part Saiyan's demeanour switched like lightning and as Iruka started to move he found Naruto holding him in place with a hand on his chest.

"Relax Iruka-Sensei you have done your part leave the traitor up to me" even as he said this Iruka watch impressed as Naruto plucked a Kunai out of the air my its ring and spun it around his finger into a reversed holding position, then the teen began to bat the incoming rain of metallic death out of the air with seemingly contemptuous ease.

Naruto stood still staring hard at Mizuki as he half gaped half growled at him he couldn't help or try to stop the comment that slipped from his lips as he gazed at the silver haired former Instructor his head half turned to the side he asked with a flat voice "That the best you got?"

The traitorous Chuunin gaped in shocked fury looking half ready to charge before stopping himself and looking smug he met Naruto's impassive eyes and asked "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, tell me do you ever wonder why everyone hates you why even Iruka hates you, It's a secret you see a secret so forbidden it carries a penalty of death to be spoken" his smug grin never left the crazed Chuunin's face as he waited for a reply.

Iruka shocked at Mizuki's audacity shouted out "Don't you dare, that's forbidden Mizuki"

Naruto snorted with a roll of his eyes and sarcastically replied "ok ill bite what is this 'big secret' everyone but me apparently knows, oh wait it doesn't by any chance have anything to do with the hundred foot plus Demon Fox sealed in me would it, if that's the secret it's not a very well kept one"

There was absolute silence as 'everyone' gaped at him and he shrugged with amused eyes "What? Consider my knowledge of the fox a side effect of my slowly activating Bloodline, what's with the surprised look Teme don't believe be huh well I guess that's ok, it's not like any the physical effects have started yet but by the end of the week my Hair is going to be pitch black and make my hair now look tame and my eyes will look pupiless black and annoyingly enough a lot like Sasuke-Temes"

Mizuki seeming to get over his stupor snorted out "Yeah right Brat like a Demon like you could have any kind of Bloodline, now get ready for the beating of a lifetime dropout" the direct approach seemed to be the limit of Mizuki's tactical thinking right now as that was exactly what he did, charging down the tree he had been hit into before and equipping himself with a Kunai he charged straight for Naruto.

To Naruto Mizuki's movements while not exactly slow were not exactly fast either and still needing to purge the left over Chakra from his stores he decided to at least use it to intimidate ... oh and look cool that always helped so when Mizuki reached striking distance and had lunged committing himself to the attack his arm blurred as he reached up quick as a snake and grasped his former teachers writs and flashing the aforementioned teacher a condescending smirk he spun once and slamming Mizuki into the closest tree hard enough to leave large spider web cracks.

Holding up an arm hand open he looked at Mizuki with a growing smirk "This ... is going to hurt, a lot" as he closed his hand into a fist he started to purge his Chakra it flaring around him like a violent miasma of raw power, Blurring forwards so quickly he must have looked like a miniature blue comet to the two Chuunin while fast but easily traceable to the watching Hokage and ANBU, impressive none the less.

Hiruzen blinked as Naruto made contact ploughing Mizuki half way through the trees trunk not unlike a former blond haired student of his had once done to another silver haired individual, either way the fight was over Mizuki blissfully unconscious so it was time to make his presence known.

And find out just what Naruto meant when he said he had a new bloodline he had picked up on the miniscule differences in the blond preteen and he had to admit his curiosity was burning to know.

---- ---- ----

End

---- ---- ----

So what do you think, like it? I'll do a Power Level thing at the end of each Chapter, only Naruto's though it will be his Current and maximum at the end of the chapter, and don't forget Naruto has Verry limited Ki reserves right now so.

Naruto

Base – 57 / 63


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Anime, Games or movies that his powers come from.

Rating: Mature

Parings: Undecided

Chapter 2

Sometimes Hiruzen really hated council meetings they had a tendency to drag on and the councilmen themselves had the uncanny ability to wear on his last nerve, today was most defiantly not one of them in fact he was all but gleeful at the prospect of the upcoming meeting.

The meeting to inform and discuss the incident of two weeks ago from what had been keyed as the Forbidden Scroll Incident or the 'Mysterious Meteor' truly apt names even if somewhat childish, Naruto had undergone a thorough debrief of the entire situation and he had to admit it was an astonishing tale.

An astonishing tale the council would not believe without undeniable proof, proof Naruto had willingly given allowing a trusted Yamanaka a brief scan of his memories had added a lot of pull to Naruto's story, the medical evaluation had been inconclusive for the first day however upon testing once some of the visible changes had started had made the entire thing undeniable.

The now dark haired boy on the cusp of his teenage years was everything they wanted in a Shinobi, he had physical capabilities few could match with a set of unique skills to use that physical prowess, he was determined, smart, and amazingly adaptive.

Now that his requirements had been met there was no longer a reason to hide his Heritage turning him if not for the Kyuubi into practical Royalty and you now add in a Bloodline so powerful it would with time let any who posses it match the mighty Biju themselves.

And Naruto had the bastards by the proverbial Balls, what they had to do now was find a way to put a believable spin to the situation for the younger and civilian population, and you find the best half truth are almost always half of the real truth.

--- --- ---

Namikaze Naruto formerly Uzumaki Naruto stood silent as still as a statue breathing slow deep breaths, his body according to the optical readout was now 63 Percent Saiyan before the Nanites disintegrated there mission complete.

He was no taller than he was before but that didn't come as much of a surprise as his 'adopted' father Goku had remained short up until his sixteenth birthday before he gained the mother of all growth spurts and elevated to his true height.

His hair had darkened to the traditional Saiyan black as well as his eyes and he had lost almost every ounce of fat had been transformed into toned muscle, but the changes were far from simply physical.

He truly was a changed man even if he hadn't become a Half Saiyan or had a copy of Gohan's memories he had the his own memories with a level of clarity he hadn't had before and with that clarity came understanding.

The loudmouth desperate for attention and kind of attention Naruto was dead in his place was a warrior the old man would say was worthy of inheriting the fabled 'Will of Fire' and he had every intention of doing exactly that, for the old man, for his parents Minato and Kushina ... and for himself.

But to do that he had a lot of work to do, true his physical capabilities exceeded most low Jounin his skills in Taijutsu were dreadfully unpolished and his energy manipulation left much to be desired and the fact that he could still use Shinobi Jutsu only helped slightly.

The Shadow Clone was next to useless until he could adjust the energy each clone receives as right now creating one clone cut his Ki in half and left the Clone severally overcharged leading to a hit strong enough to dissipate it lead to more a Bunshin Daibakuha then a simple dispelled clone.

Once he could adapt the technique enough to decide both how much Ki they take and how many he makes the Jutsu was decidedly un-battle-worthy.

The replacement and Transformation Jutsu were surprisingly more than twice as easy if not easier to pull off but he preferred the Zanzuken or Afterimage technique and its adaption the true battle teleportation technique.

But that was starting to go off topic no his atrocious Taijutsu that was the reason he was out at one of the random training grounds at quarter to three in the morning, other than the sudden need for a lot less sleep he was working on bringing up his skill in the unique mix of Piccolo's Demon School, his dads mix of Kami and Kaio School and his own unique style.

He could pull the moves off easily being Half Saiyan had its perks after all but while he could pull them of he was hardly fluent he could feel the slight hesitation and unnaturalness of the movements and that was what he was filtering out now.

Starting slow his movements only slightly jerky and hesitant a hesitancy that was slowly before any observers eyes fading again one off the better perks of his Saiyan heritage, moving on to a slightly more complicated Kata Naruto slowly began increasing his speed.

Progressing through his Kata was almost like meditation his mind no longer focused on his movements he just 'moved' that left his mind open to focus on regulating his stunted Ki flow the newest Demi-Saiyan increased his speed again by increasing the flow of Ki.

This went on for hours as he steadily ingrained what the Half Alien had dubbed the 'Son Style Taijutsu' and the heavily infused Ki manipulation elements, he hadn't realised he had started to lift off from the ground until the exclamation of 'Amazing' reached his ears.

Eyes opening as he dropped to the ground his senses spreading out and finding the ... four interlopers the Saiyan effortlessly dropped into a ready stance while his reverse arms gathered a Ki ball his eyes cold and hard they met the interlopers.

The ... Interlopers were anything but what he expected, two men that could pass for father and son dressed in Green Spandex bodysuits sporting bowl cuts that had the effect of bringing back bad memories, they also has impressive Chakra Signatures the youngest of which seemed to have such a level of control he was leaking almost nothing.

Oh they also had freaking 'Huge' eyebrows, they were grinning and seemed to be ready to shout something but a glare from the only female stopped them cold.

The other two were a longhaired boy dressed in what looked like and was confirmed by glancing at his eyes, a Hyuuga he was sporting a cold yet interested look despite himself, mid to high Genin Chakra levels bordering on Chuunin and higher control.

And an admittedly Cute girl in a Pink Chinese shirt and pants her dark hair in adorable Buns, she was the one that had spoken and was glancing at him with an eager 'awe' deciding they weren't a threat Naruto let the Ki ball fade and relaxed.

"My apologies I was miles away, can I help you at all if this is your training ground I can leave"

The Bun haired one was the first to respond her eyes widening slightly as she much to her apparent embarrassment impulsively shouted "No ... um no I mean yes this is are designated training ground but no you don't have to leave, I um I'm sure Lee would like the Chance to spar with you and um yes this is Lee, Rock Lee he is the younger one in green the silent one is Hyuuga Neji this is are Sensei Maito Gai, an last but not least I'm TenTen, just TenTen"

She regained her composure easily enough and after introducing her team she moved further into the training ground, so not feeling any reason to be rude he smiled the Son grin with a little laugh and replied.

"Thank you and I'm pleased to meet you but I do remember you TenTen-San Neji-San and Lee-San, My name is Naruto you may have known me as my old self before my Bloodline activated as Uzumaki Naruto and I would look forwards to a Spar Lee-Kun but I believe if I don't leave soon I will be late for the graduation ceremony, so Arigato TenTen-Chan for bringing back from wherever I was, have a good day"

Slightly bowing Naruto started to leave realising he really did need to go or he would be late so he picked up the speed waving as he went passed to the newly introduced team acknowledging Lee's exited

"Yosh Naruto-Kun we will be here every day so I look forwards to sparing with you and if we don't get the chance I will"

The half Saiyan blanked the green clad Shinobi out after his second self challenge and sped up not hearing TenTen's confused "Graduation? But Chuunin"

On his way to the Academy building leaning into his run while the world around him started to blur, crouching low the young teen launched off literally projecting himself onto the taller roof bound walkways in a single jump.

The grin that split his face as he launched himself again adding a little Flight to lengthen the jump he revelled in the feeling of freedom and he knew it was nothing compared to true full out flight.

I idly wandered if his clothes were taking it a little too far, the replica of his father's outfit only with a Red cloak was hardly subtle but there was hardly any reason to 'Be' subtle anymore as by the time his parentage became well known to the other Ninja Villages he would be at the level of one of the lesser Biju and able to give them a reason to leave be... even if he had to earn the SS rank like his father before him.

But that didn't matter to much as the academy came into view.

--- --- ---

Iruka sat with the Hokage and the potential Jounin instructors; spread over the table was an up-to-date file on each Genin prospect up-to-date after an annoyingly painful week of retesting thanks to the potential alteration the former Chuunin Mizuki may have implemented in his quest for power.

Few needed changing but the ones that did needed changing badly, Sasuke Uchiha was marked up on a great deal of written subjects even his practical skills had been exasperated, if only slightly, others who's physical skills fell below what was recorded were few and far between Sakura being top of the margin.

So much so that she should have technically failed falling just short of the bare minimum, but that was easily fixed so they decided to leave that as it was, one other of note was Aburame Shino scored much higher than his marks told.

The most upset came with the two files one significantly smaller than the other, Uzumaki Naruto below average at best, oblivious, loud and seemingly talentless were the Academy files, the problem was there were recommendations from a dozen different sources including ANBU for extreme creativity, adaptability and a fiery determination.

Involvements in more than one of Konoha's more embarrassing incidents including the attempted Hyuuga Kidnapping of which his involvement had been the only reason the Hyuuga head found the fleeing Nin with his captive daughter.

The general consensus was to as Kakashi had off handily remarked, look underneath the underneath he was either extremely talented Academy Student hiding behind the mask of a fool or he was a just as talented young man held back by the injustice of his life, and more than one off them even if they didn't think they were the ones' for the job, wanted to see what would become the teen in the years to come.

Much of the former folders condense was disregarded simply on the revelation of the boys family name by the few who recognised it, even more so on the listed abilities including his lo Jounin levels of Speed with strength to match if not exceeding that levels norm.

The pure Energy abilities the newly emerging Bloodline had some of them drawing the conclusion that that was the reason he was chosen to be the container, his bloodline giving him the perfect body to handle the amazing quantity of raw Chakra the Fox Biju possessed.

Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage watched as the impressed looks flickered across the assembles Nin with a hidden smirk, the next part of implementing Naruto's cover story beginning to drop into place.

"Now as you may have guessed there being an odd number of students this year, that is the reason for Naruto-Kun's involvement in this you may or may not have connected the dots but beyond the past several years Uzumaki Naruto technically ceased to exist instead"

The aging Hokage smiled at the mixture of looks as he continued "After his involvement with the Hyuuga Incident and the short wartime rules applicable to that time he received and accepted a mock battlefield conscription benefiting him with all rights and privileges preceding those of the Rank of Genin"

Defiantly interested now he thought "At that time I revealed to him his heritage as well as his burden, he was given the choice to receive an apprenticeship under a trusted Jounin but he declined stating he didn't want any special treatment and would attend the academy like everyone else but I was silently thankful he wasn't opposed to helping out around the tower every now and then"

After the muffled chuckles he met their eyes with his own twinkling in amusement "He passed through the academy with flying colours despite the best efforts of his instructors, I had suspected for some time that there was a rot within the great tree that is Konoha that had become more evident after the loss of the Raijin" everybody understood that.

After all the Raijin was both a powerful weapon and an heirloom of Konoha's Kage's and its loss had been a painful humiliation.

"Naruto was one of the many Ninja who I have move undercover do 'Root' out that rot, and he has been until this day true he had done more than simply spy work he had compiled accurate reports on various Tactically inefficient areas with the village, in his own special way"

Asuma took a long pull on his cigarette and smirked "His pranks right, always thought there was something odd about that, an Academy student outpacing Chuunin ... unlikely, they were fun to watch though"

"Indeed even before the activation off his bloodline the extent of his abilities was both impressive and amusing at how few managed to look beyond the mask of a fool and see them, though he admits they were still stunted because his undercover work he lacks Techniques and experience"

"That is why with the ... acceptance of the Council was advanced to the Rank of Special Chuunin, his specialty residing in combat and surprisingly teaching, his role in team Seven will primarily be as an assistant Instructor and secondarily as team leader" he finalised with a nod to Kakashi.

The spiky haired Sharingan user smiled his patented eye smile inwardly pleased, with any luck with Naruto if he truly was up to the levels the reports stated and providing they could work well as a team then he could begin taking C-Ranks much earlier than would be otherwise wise.

Besides he was interested in seeing how far the little guy had really progressed from the bundle of blond energy he used to safeguard, if nothing else it would most defiantly not be boring.

--- --- ---

He was standing behind them as they argued over who was the first through the door he had to admit that despite being overly loud it was an amusing sight, coughing just loud enough to gather attention he said to the two girls.

"You both arrived at around the same time so call it a draw and, would you mind moving you are kinda blocking the door" he finished with his personal watered down son grin.

It seemed that the two girls had been far too enamoured with each other's presence to realise they were doing exactly that blocking the door, so much so that they both shot away from the other with duel startled yells.

Calming themselves down the girls turned to the door a scathing remark on their lips at the partly familiar voice but froze at the sight of the stranger there retort dying on their lips, Naruto blinked as he literally saw the cogs working as they recognised the fact he was wearing a Chuunin vest.

Sakura recovered quickly and moved away a pretty blush lighting up her cheeks "Sumimasen Chuunin-San" Ino did likewise not long after but she seemed to be studying him unlike Sakura he eyes trailed up and down his body both checking him out and checking his equipment.

Whatever she decided she seemed to like what she saw as she grinned at him as he walked passed, he headed for the front of the room and sat down in Iruka's seat and decided to wait until said teacher arrived before implementing the rest of the plan.

--- ---

End.

Was going to do more I'm being decidedly lazy this morning, I have been working on yet another idea that won't leave me that the main reason for the laziness been up all night working on that lol

If anyone's interested the basis is Orochi-Chan's attempt to tamper with Naruto's Seal during the Chuunin exams went FUBAR releasing the foxy completely, guess who comes to the rescue XD


End file.
